For many years match head formulations have contained chromium compounds, phosphorus sesquisulphide, sulphur and/or sulphur compounds and zinc oxide. These compounds are now widely recognized as having undesirable environmental properties both in relation to the manufacture of such formulations and in relation to their use and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a match head formulation in which these compounds are substantially absent.
One type of match in common use has a match head formulation which is ignited by an abrasive contact with any suitable roughened surface. These are referred to as `strike anywhere` matches. A second type of match in common use has a match head formulation which is ignited by an abrasive contact with a surface containing a formulation for initiating ignition of the match head. These are referred to as `safety matches`.